Bridesmaid's Gowns and Family Get Togethers
by Willow-Bee the Cat
Summary: Buffy and Pike have decided to get married. Pike is not exactly what he seems, as Dawn is soon to find out. Who is Pike, really? And for that matter, does it really matter? DawnTim Drake and BuffyPike BtVsXMenBatman crossover


Chapter 1

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my sister?"

"Not good enough."

"You're my bridesmaid."

"I repeat, not good enough. Anyway, this is more of a maid of honor job. Why aren't you asking Willow to do this?"

"You're going to do this because Willow doesn't know where half the members of our family are, wouldn't survive an encounter with the half she does know, and she has no way to get to Pike's side of the family."

"I still can't believe you and Pike are getting married."

"Why not?"

"Because, you two broke up seven years ago. You had Angel then Riley then Spike. I mean, Pike is my favorite out of all the guys you've dated over the years, but still…"

"What do you want in exchange for delivering the invitations, Dawn?"

"A pair of scissors, a sewing machine, and an hour of alone time with my bridesmaid's gown before the wedding."

Buffy nodded. "Deal."

* * *

"Hey Dad."

"Dawn, what are you doing here?"

She pulled an envelope out of a messenger bag and a clipboard. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Pike. Please note that there is a five-weapon limit. If you are found on the premises with more than five weapons they will be confiscated."

"You sister is marrying that stoner flatscan?" growled the man commonly known as Hank Summers.

"I rather like Pike, and he's been clean for eight, nearly nine years. Not to mention his work as a bounty hunter. We both know that Buffy could and has done a lot worse. Hell, I generally do worse. Be grateful that Pike is a nice guy," said Dawn. "Now, Buffy wants you to walk her down the aisle so you absolutely have to come. Now, should I put you down for the chicken, steak, salmon, or salad?"

* * *

Dawn had already delivered the invitations to all of the friends Buffy and Pike had invited. She could only be grateful that her father was one of the more… mellow members of the family. Visiting the rest of them was a frightening though. She was still terrified of them after meeting "Uncle" Stryfe.

Might as well get the Summerses over with first. She was still trying to figure out how Pike's family and a couple he had listed as friends lived in an alternate dimension. How had Pike even ended up in this dimension?

That was why Buffy had wanted her to deliver the invitations. With her powers as the Key, Dawn was really the only person capable of delivering the wedding invitations to Pike's family. Not to mention the fact that the more frightening members of the Summers family seemed to like Dawn.

* * *

"Uncle Stryfe? Are you here?"

"Brat, how did you get past the guards?"

"You do remember that I'm a teleporter, right?"

The teleporter excuse was what she and Buffy had decided to tell the rest of the family when they questioned Dawn's powers. Better than explaining the whole Key thing. Buffy still hadn't gotten around to explaining that she was a Slayer, not a mutant.

* * *

"Dawn. It's good to see you again. How is your family?"

"Good, Grandma Maddy. Actually, that's why I'm here. You see, Buffy's…"

* * *

Dawn ducted just in time to avoid having her head blown off. She hated having powers that weren't useful in either a defensive or offensive manner.

"I don't care whether or not you're my cousin," growled Dawn. "Try to blow me up again, Jonathon, and I'll make you wish for death."

* * *

Dawn knocked on the cabin door. Finally, somebody who wasn't scary.

An old woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"Are you Deborah Summers?"

"I am," said the woman.

"Could I please speak to you and your husband?"

* * *

"Nice ship."

"Thanks," the man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That still doesn't explain how you got aboard."

"Teleporter. Like duh. Anyway, you're Christopher Summers, right? You and your significant other are cordially invited to the wedding of…"

* * *

Dawn sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. They couldn't mind too much. It was hard work delivering all those stupid invitations.

"Rachel, right," Dawn said, not bothering to look up. "Hop you don't mind. I was kinda hungry. Anyway, you are cor…"

* * *

The man blinked at her. "Who's Buffy?"

"You're family member," she explained patiently. "I really need to get going. So what do you want to eat at the reception, Nate?"

* * *

Alex Summers couldn't help but stare at the teenage girl. If her hair had been blonde instead of brown she could have passed as his mother.

"I'll think about it," he said. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Dawn Summers." She glanced at her watch. "Gotta go. I have a couple more invitations to deliver. If you need more info talk to Gra-uh, Madelyne Pryor."

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"

"You're Scott Summers, right? Maddy warned me that you had a stick shoved so far up your ass…" she muttered. "You and your wife are…"

* * *

Dawn looked up at the warehouse. She had saved this for last. What was she supposed to say to him? Oh yes, you're invited to the wedding of a granddaughter you never met before. Yeah, that would go over well. Dawn was quite sure that the man had no idea that either she or Buffy even existed.

* * *

Tim Drake resisted the urge to bash his head against the desk. The twenty year old had to complete his term paper within three days or risk failing. A thirty-page paper he had barely even begun. Sometimes he really hated Gotham University.

There was a knock on the door to his apartment. Biting back the urge to let out some of the more foul curses he had learned from catching criminals, Tim got up.

On the other side of the door stood a frazzled looking girl with a clipboard in one hand and a messenger bag over the opposite shoulder. She was rather pretty with large gray eyes, pale skin, and hip length rich brown hair tied back in a loose braid.

"Tim Drake?"

"Yes?"

She cleared her throat and holding up a piece of paper began to read, "Dear unenlightened despot who usurped my position in the family and is now wearing my clothing, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Pike. As my younger brother I unfortunately need to invite you. Do not think this is a sign of friendship; it is only my brotherly duty."

"Uh," said Tim. "What are you…"

"Hey, I just deliver the invitations," she said. "And that is what I was told to tell you. Anyway, there's a five-weapon limit. If you enter the premises with more than five weapons they will be confiscated. Transportation will be provided if you do decide to attend. I will be back in a week, please tell me your answer then."

With that the woman walked off, the envelope now in Tim's hand. With a confused sigh Tim closed the door. What was that all about? He didn't know anybody named Pike. Walking back to his computer he opened the envelope.

* * *

"Dr. Thompkins, there's a messenger here for you."

"I'll be right out," said Leslie Thompkins. Leslie finished with her patient then went to the waiting room.

"Dr. Thompkins? I have a message for you," said a teenage girl. At Leslie's nod, the girl began to read. "Yo Doc, what's up? Just figured that since you were Alfie's sweetie I should invite you as well. Yeah yea, I know the two of you deny it, but what the hell. As a thank you for all the times you bandaged me up, you can play the part of grandmother of the groom and mess with the minds of all my girl's relatives. They make the Joker look sane, you know. Anyway, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Pike."

The girl glared at the paper and muttered. "My family is not insane. Goddamn bounty hunters. Think they know everything. Just because my family is responsible for…"

"Are you Buffy, then?" asked Leslie, trying to figure out who Pike was.

"Nah, I'm her sister and bridesmaid/personal messenger," said the girl. "Anyway, if you accept there are a couple rules. I'll be back a week from today for your answer…"

* * *

"Hi, are you Alfred Pennyworth?"

Alfred examined the girl standing in front of him. She looked to be around master Timothy's age. For a moment he wondered how she had gotten to the house with no car or bicycle. It was a long walk.

"Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry, but I was made to promise to read from the paper exactly," she said. "Hey Alfie? How's it going back in battiest place in New Jersey? Bruce still being the king of the brood? Sorry about what I said. Anyway, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Pike."

"Is Pike an alias?" asked Alfred.

"Yeah, probably," said the girl. "I've known the guy for years, he's marrying my sister, you know, and in that entire time, I've never heard a surname. I really don't think his parents named him Pike. But you're on the list of people he considers family. Don't see why."

"Who else, may I ask, is on that list?" Alfred asked stiffly.

"Uh, Drake, Thompkins, Grayson, Gordon, Kyle, Cain, Wayne, and a couple others," she shrugged. "The others were listed as friends. Now there are a couple rules for the wedding…"

* * *

"Officer Grayson, some kid is asking for you."

"Thanks Smyth," he said. "Send im over."

"Her," said a female voice. "Are you Richard Grayson?"

"Yes, I am," said Dick. The teenager looked rather tired.

"Please know that I promised my soon to be dead future brother-in-law to read from the paper exactly," she said. "A cop? What the hell, Dick? Wasn't running around in short shorts and pixie boots enough? Bro, I expect you to be there and I expect you to stand with me as my best man. No, you can't get out of it. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Pike. Dude, you better show up. And don't forget, I want I bachelor party that puts Mr. Kent's to shame."

The girl handed him an envelope. "I'll be by a week from today for your answer. There are a couple conditions for admittance into both the church and the reception…"

* * *

"Miss! Miss! You can't go in there. Mr. Wayne is very busy."

"Shut up and sit down," growled a feminine voice. "I have been delivering these damn invitations all day. I made a promise to hand deliver every single invitation even if it kills you!"

A teenage girl burst into the office of Bruce Wayne, his secretary running after her.

"That's all right, Mrs. Bryant. Can I help you Miss…"

"Summers," she said. "Look, I'm sure this is going to say something insulting, but I promised to read it word for word. If it makes you feel any better, I've already decided to kick the crap out of my future brother-in-law for writing it."

Bruce nodded. "Go ahead."

Miss Summers cleared her throat. "Hey Bruce, sorry I couldn't contact you earlier. Would have talked to Matches, but he's probably too busy training that new son of his in the family business. Don't blame you for what happened. As for how I'm alive, it's a long story. Personally, I blame Jim Corrigan. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Pike. PS I'll be visiting when Dawn comes around asking if you're coming or not a week from today. I'll explain then…"

* * *

Cassandra Cain cocked her head to the side. "Wedding invitation. For me?"

"Yup," said the brunette. "I need to read a message to you. Dear Cassandra, as my younger sister you are, of course, invited to my wedding. I know we've never met before, but if Babs handed you the mantle, that's good enough for me. You are…"

* * *

"Dear Babs," read Dawn. "As my maybe-sister-in-law if Dick ever got up off his ass to ask you and a former co-worker, you are cordially…"

* * *

"Cat, I couldn't invite the family and not invite you. Please take over the role of mother of the groom and piss of my future in-laws. They make me wish I was fighting Harvey again. I'm pretty sure you'll get along well enough with at least one of them. You are, of course, cordially…"

* * *

Dawn collapsed on her bed. She had come to the decision that she wasn't getting up for anything less than an apocalypse and a thousand dollars. At least she had managed to deliver all those invitations. And less than half her family members had tried to kill her. That was always good.

"Dawn."

"Pike, unless you come bearing gifts leave me the hell alone," she said, head buried in her pillow.

"How did the deliveries go?"

"Nobody came close to drawing blood."

"Good, good. Uh, my family…"

"They were all alive and healthy and confused by the invitations. I don't think any of them knew a person named Pike."

"I uh… didn't use the name Pike when I lived with them," explained Pike.

Dawn looked up. "So what name did you use? And how did you end up in this dimension anyway? Cause I really can't figure out how you got here."

"I thought with your powers…"

"Nah," said Dawn. "You don't have any of the typical signs around you from dimensional travel. Even though this happened years ago, you should still have a… afterglow of sorts around you from being born in a different dimension."

"People have an afterglow?"

"It's the only way I can describe it that would make sense to somebody who's never experienced it," shrugged Dawn. It's like this mixture of a really soft glow, a bit of discordant energy that's nearly impossible to feel, and the hair on my neck rising."

"Ah."

* * *

"Did anybody else get a really weird invitation to…"

"A wedding."

Tim nodded. "So I'm not the only one, then."

He sat down on a chair. It seemed that everybody was in the batcave this evening. Bruce was already in uniform, Dick was sitting off to the side, Cassandra was hitting a punching bag, and Catwoman seemed to be reading over Bruce's shoulder.

"Do you have the invitation with you?"

Tim handed Bruce the invitation without question.

"What did the messenger look like?" asked Bruce.

"Five nine, hip length brown hair, gray eyes," said Tim. "She was too thin. I saw a scar on her right wrist when she handed me the invitation. From attempted suicide, I think. Maybe somewhere between sixteen and twenty. Other than us, who got invitations?"

"Alfred, Doc Leslie, Babs," listed Dick. "She delivered them to others, but we don't know who yet. From what we could gather, this Pike person thinks he's a relative. The girl, a Miss Summers admitted that Pike was an alias, but she didn't know his real name."


End file.
